


Everything has changed

by tinytrash575



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 6x10, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Relationship(s), Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytrash575/pseuds/tinytrash575
Summary: After the Ghost Riders and Mr Douglas are gone, Lydia goes back home with Stiles so they can talk.





	1. Chapter 1

Lydia watched Stiles as he closed his bedroom door behind the two of them, surprised by the silence the room held. It was the first time things hadn’t felt completely chaotic in months. No running around against the clock to save everyone, no impending sense of dread of what could be permanently lost, no feelings of bone deep desperation, just calm, and it jarred her. She could finally breathe, finally stop fearing losing Stiles for good because here he was, right in front of her holding her hand. They’d barely let go of each other’s hands since they’d found each other in the school locker room. Once the school was secure and everyone met back in the parking lot to confirm that the Ghost Riders and Mr Douglas were gone, as they all decided it was late and everyone should go home and rest, all the way through the drive back his place, they didn’t let go of each other.

It was an unspoken certainty that Lydia would be coming back with Stiles and the Sherriff. After finally getting him back and telling him how she felt, she didn’t want to let him go again. She knew he felt exactly the same way, she didn’t even have to ask. One look was all that passed between them in discussion on where she would be spending the night. Now they were back at his house, the Sherriff having disappeared to his own room, and the only thing left for them to do was to talk about what had happened in the locker room, and everything else that needed to be said along with it.

“So,” said Stiles slowly, dragging the word out as he finally let go of Lydia’s hand. “I guess we have a lot to talk about.” Lydia met his eyes, warmth spreading through her when she noticed how nervous he looked.

“Yeah,” she replied softly, butterflies of her own starting to dance around in her stomach. “We do.”

The silence suddenly made the air feel incredibly thick. There was so much possibility floating around it was tangible. Lydia could feel it licking her skin and crackling like lightening in the space between them. There were so many things they could say, they could do, right now. So much that had finally been let out and brought to the surface.

“Although I’m going to take a shower first,” Stiles continued, pointing to the closed door behind them. Lydia could tell that he felt just as anxious as she did from all the anticipation buzzing around them, and she found his awkwardness charming, realising how much she’d missed it. “Nothing kills the mood like realising you haven’t showered in three months.” He grimaced slightly to emphasise his point, which made Lydia laugh.

An ache hit her then. He was going into another room. They would have to separate again. She glanced down, observing the space between them before bringing her attention back to his eyes. It was evident he’d been thinking the same thing.

“You could come with me if you wanted,” he suggested clumsily, colour flushing his cheeks as soon as the words left his mouth. Lydia felt heat creep up her neck and into her face, unable to move her eyes away from him as he paused, screwing up his face. “Or is too soon to ask that?”

“No,” she blurted, clearly startling Stiles with her abruptness. “No, its fine,” she repeated, softer this time. His suggestion wasn’t inappropriate, but she felt so overwhelmed by everything that had happened and was still yet to happen that she needed some time to breathe. It was okay, they had time. “But I think I need a minute to myself.”

“Ok. I’ll um,” Stiles responded, awkwardness still present in his voice as he stepped towards his dresser. “I’ll go grab you something to change into.” Lydia nodded, watching as he walked over to the dresser and retrieved a red t shirt, a grey t shirt and a pair of pyjama pants. He handed the grey shirt to her.

“Thanks,” she said quietly as she pressed the soft fabric against her chest. Stiles hooked the remaining clothes over one arm, bringing up the other one so his hand was cupping the side of her face.

“I’ll be quick, okay,” he said softly, brushing her cheek with his thumb. Lydia leant into the warmth of his touch, closing her eyes. She felt him move closer and press a kiss to her forehead before leaving the room.

Once the door was closed again, Lydia let out a loud, contented sigh, smiling uncontrollably once the air was pushed from her lungs. A part of her was struggling to believe this was real, that it was all over and she and Stiles were together again, despite the fact she was standing there in his room about to change into his clothes. Lydia took in the colours of the room, remembering how not long ago it resembled the interior of an abandoned building. The surrealism of this entire moment, of how things had changed so much for the better in a few short hours, made her blink at her surroundings in sheer disbelief.

She moved over to the bed, dropping the t shirt on the mattress before climbing out of her romper and tights. She enjoyed how soft the shirt felt as she pulled it on over her head, the material gliding over her skin and the familiar, comforting scent that clung to the fabric. It was loose on her, falling just about to the top of her thighs. She sat down, perching on the edge of the mattress as she waited for Stiles to come back.

Lydia stared down at the carpet as her thoughts began to drift, the silence of the room now a calming and welcome lack of distraction. She took the moment to breathe, to remind herself that everyone was okay, that they’d all made it through once again. Another reason she needed to take a moment to breathe was the fact that she’d finally told Stiles how she felt about him after months of thinking she may never get the chance. Excitement and anticipation for where their relationship was going next hummed through her body, making her heart pick up speed whenever she thought about it. The sound of the bedroom door opening caught Lydia’s attention as Stiles walked back in.

Her eyes immediately found him, her heart hammering in her chest as his eyes met hers. She pushed her lips together before curling them into a smile as she took him in, paying attention to the way his wet hair clung to his forehead, the way his mouth was open slightly as he looked at her. A few seconds passed where no one spoke, they just stared at each other from across the room, before Stiles tried to say something but just ended up laughing nervously instead, which made Lydia laugh in response. She shook her head, rising from where she sat perched on the edge of the bed.

“Come here,” she said quietly, tilting her head to motion that he join her. He blinked at her, taking a moment to register what she’d said before moving over to her. She couldn’t help but find his nerves adorable, knowing that her own were stirring her insides. This moment had been a long time coming, and now it was here she knew that neither of them were sure of exactly what to do. Once Stiles was standing directly in front of her with only a few inches of distance between them, Lydia placed her hand on his shoulder and leant in to kiss him.

As soon as her lips were against his, Stiles wrapped his arms around Lydia’s back, pulling her closer. Her hand slowly moved up from his shoulder into his hair as the kiss deepened, both of them holding onto each other like they’d fall off a narrow ledge if one of them were to let go. This kiss wasn’t like the one before in the locker room, it wasn’t frantic or desperate, it was soft and deep and simmering, like time had stopped just so they could have this moment. Stiles felt Lydia’s tongue brush lightly against his, and brought one hand up to cradle the side of her face, titling her head back as he deepened the kiss even further.

His blood felt alight as it coursed through his body, burning with the most pleasant fire anyone had ever experienced. A part of him still couldn’t believe that this was reality, that this was the third time he was kissing Lydia Martin and that there were only going to be more times. She tugged gently at his still wet hair, and the only reason he didn’t melt into a puddle on the floor was that it would mean he would stop kissing her. Stiles slid the hand that was cupping the side of her face up into her hair, feeling his heart nearly stop when she quietly moaned into his mouth.

He started to slow down the pace, knowing that if he didn’t he would come completely undone. They had the rest of the night and however long after that, he didn’t want to rush things. Lydia quickly adjusted to the change, slowing down into an eventual stop and finishing with one last kiss. Stiles felt dizzy once her lips were no longer on his, his heart beating wildly in his chest as she slipped out of his arms and took his hand in hers.

“Now,” said Lydia, tugging him towards the bed by the hand. She pulled back the duvet and climbed into bed, encouraging him to follow her. “I believe we have some things to talk about.” She settled on her side against the pillow and he lay facing her, only a few inches apart. He placed one arm under the pillow and the other on her waist, their legs intertwining. “Where do you want to start?”

“Start with what happened while I was gone,” Stiles replied, a million questions springing to mind now that he was able to think straight. He wanted to know every single thing that had happened without him, including the one thing earlier that had really bugged him. “Like what that bastard Theo is doing back.”

“Really,” Lydia laughed, raising her eyebrows at him. “You want to start there?” Stiles felt himself become transfixed by the beauty of her face, the amusement that shone in her eyes as she looked at him.

“Let’s get the bad stuff out of the way first and then work up to the good stuff,” he answered her, his voice quiet and almost hoarse. Lydia slowly licked her lips, and for a moment Stiles forgot that anything else existed but her.

“Ok,” she whispered, bringing her hand up from where it rested against his side to brush his cheek. She then began telling him everything that had happened in his absence, starting with why Theo was back, and then moving into right after he was taken. She told him about the nagging feeling she and all the others had that they were forgetting something, progressing into the story of how they fought to reclaim their memories and stop other people being taken. The whole time she was speaking Stiles listened to her intently, allowing the sound of her voice to fill him with warmth. He could hear her emotions in every word. How distressed she’d been when no one believed her, how confused she felt to have such intense feelings for someone she couldn’t even remember, the fear and desperation when she thought she was going to be the only one left behind, he felt all of it though her.

Things turned more solemn when she started talking about his dad and the image of his mom that the ghost riders had created. It had really shaken him, seeing her image at the school but knowing that it wasn’t her. It tore open old wounds that had taken a long time to heal. She asked him how he felt about it and he was honest. She kissed him softly once he’d finished telling her. They moved on to talking about when she, Scott and Malia reclaimed their memories, discussing the moments that led to his return. He told her about hearing her voice through the rift, using it to break through. As time went on, the only thing they had left to talk about were their feelings for each other, the topic that both of them were anxious to reach. Stiles took a deep breath when a moment of silence filled the air between them, fixing his gaze on her eyes.

“So when did you know?” he asked softly, observing the way her eyes widened at the question.

“When did I know?” Lydia repeated, blinking as she tried to work out what he’d meant. When did I know what? She thought. When did I know I had feelings for him?

“Yeah,” he said, smiling warmly at her. “When did you _know_?” Lydia quickly figured out what he meant by the tone of his voice. He wanted to know when she knew that she was in love with him. She swallowed, thinking of her answer.

“Well,” she started, her heart starting to hammer in her chest as the words lingered on the tip of her tongue, the ones that had been contained for so long. “I’d had feelings for you for quite a while before that, since our kiss in junior year,” she confessed, which made Stiles blink at her in surprise. He obviously had no idea that she’d had feelings for him for that long. “But I confused them and denied them and ignored them. And I guess that I didn’t really _know_ until you got me out of Eichen House.”

Stiles temporarily forgot to breathe as he ran Lydia’s words over in his mind, inhaling so sharply that it was almost audible when he realised. His thoughts raced as he tried to process what she’d said. She’d had feelings for him since they’d kissed in junior year and had been in love with him for months. It made him feel dizzy just thinking about it. Lydia smiled at him, warmth radiating from her features. She must have been able to tell he was struggling to comprehend what she’d just told him.

“You wouldn’t leave me,” she continued, wanting to tell him exactly what made her realise she was in love with him. He still looked so shocked, like he couldn’t believe this was happening, but then she had been too. He just needed time to catch up. “No matter how many times I asked. And then when we got out you stayed with me all night, and that’s when I knew.”

The utter adoration in her voice made Stiles feel like his heart was going to explode. A part of him wanted something to fall and hit him on the head to see if he was dreaming, but she gently touched his cheek, and that was enough to assure him that he was very much awake. He couldn’t stop looking at her, at the love that radiated from her eyes as they remained focused on him. It was obvious then, how long her feelings had been there, and he realised that a part of him had known all along, even if he hadn’t wanted to admit it at the time for fear of risking their friendship.

“That’s about when I knew too,” he told her, remembering the moment that he knew that she was more than an infatuation, more than just a very intense crush. “Like, I’d had feelings for you for years before that,” he continued, both of them laughing a little before his face turned serious. “But seeing you in there and being unable to do anything made me realise that this was _it_ for me.” His voice was starting to strain from the emotions flooding through him. For a moment everything felt so intense that it was almost like he was back there holding her hand as he talked to her catatonic form, internally begging her to come back to him. “That what I felt for you was so much stronger than just a crush.”

Lydia’s mouth fell open. She could feel how much he loved her. In his words, in the total vulnerability, in the way he looked at her like she’d just crafted the sun in front of him with her bare hands. It made her breath catch, glowing warmth pulsing from her heart through the rest of her body as the love she felt for him overflowed.

“What?” she whispered softly after noticing that Stiles looked about as awestruck as she felt. So much that he seemed to have completely frozen.

“Sorry, I just,” he began, shaking his head as he blinked himself out of whatever daze he was in. “I just can’t believe that this is real, you know.” Lydia couldn’t help but be charmed by it, the way things still hadn’t sunk in for him.

“Yeah,” she whispered in response, taking in the way his eyes softened as they focused on her. Everything felt so intimate and vulnerable, the looks, the gentle touches. Her heart had ached for this for so long she wondered how it hadn’t burst yet. “Me neither.”

“Like,” Stiles continued, his voice less tender. “Hours ago I was wondering if I’d ever see you again, and now.”

“I know,” Lydia agreed, sounding almost amused. “It’s so surreal.” They shared a quiet, disbelieving laugh, before Stiles brought his hand up and brushed Lydia’s cheek.

They stayed like that for a while, eyes locked on each other as he gently touched her face, but then they bridged the small gap between them to press soft, lazy kisses against each other’s lips. This was how things were going to be from now on. Everything was out in the open, and their relationship was permanently changed, the way they’d wanted it to for months. Lydia closed her eyes, a deep, soothing feeling of content flowing through her. She felt so calm she could almost drift away.

“Hey,” said Stiles quietly, nudging her lightly with his nose and startling her eyes open. “Are you falling asleep?” Fuzziness clouded her thoughts, she realised that she had been falling asleep.

“It’s been a long day,” Lydia replied, fighting the urge to yawn. “I’m tired.”

“Then we should probably go to sleep,” Stiles responded. Lydia had no idea what the time was. She had no idea what time they’d got home from the school, how long they’d been talking. The urge to close her eyes again tugged at her concentration. Stiles kissed her forehead as he got out of bed to turn off the light, and she rolled over, closing her eyes as the desire to sleep grew. So much had happened today, so much that sleeping right now felt like a lifetime away from this morning. Stiles got back into bed, settling behind her so his chest was against her back.

“This okay?” he murmured as he settled down, wrapping his arm around her waist.

“Yeah,” she breathed, struggling to stay awake from both the tiredness that pulled at her and the comfort of his body against hers. She relaxed against him, enjoying the way they felt together as the tempting pull of sleep sapped her concentration.

“Goodnight,” he whispered, kissing her shoulder before closing his eyes.

“Goodnight,” she sighed, swiftly falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I did end up writing a morning after chapter. Here it is.

The first thing Lydia noticed when she slipped out of unconsciousness and started to wake up was the warmth around her. The duvet that was wrapped around her body kept her locked in a cocoon of comfort, but as the hazy grasp of sleep continued to slip further away from her, she realised that the heat was also coming from the person lying next to her. She opened her eyes, blinking as the world blurred into focus. Stiles was laying on his side a few inches away, a warm smile on his face and a softness to his eyes as they focused on her.

“Good morning,” Lydia whispered, a pleasant feeling spreading through her chest as she remembered everything that had happened last night. She found herself unable to stop the smile that spread across her face as her eyes met his, the same emotions that were blossoming inside her reflected in them.

“Morning,” Stiles replied, lifting one arm out of the duvet and tucking it over so it was pulled tighter around them. “It’s about time you woke up.”

“How long have you been up?” asked Lydia, feeling an ache to reach out and touch him pulse through her fingers, an urge to inch closer tingling through her body. She kept herself still, her attention fixed on the dark brown of his eyes.

“Not that long,” Stiles answered, his arm that was out of the covers moving towards Lydia and resting against her side. “I just wanted you to wake up.”

“Oh really?” replied Lydia softly, her eyebrows raising slightly.

“Yeah,” he said, laughing slightly. “Because as cute as you are when you’re sleeping, I prefer spending time with you when you’re actually awake.” She could see it on his face, how much he’d wanted her to wake up so they could continue spending time together, and she knew that if she had woken up first then she would have been exactly the same. A mischievous smile formed on her face as she thought of a response.

“It’s a shame I can’t say the same about you,” she teased, giggling as she watched him react to her words.

“Hey,” he exclaimed, gently nudging her side as she continued to softly giggle at him.

“I’m kidding,” she stated, an amused smile still plastered on her face. Lydia greatly enjoyed teasing him, watching him get riled up, taking in every detail on his face with the satisfaction that she’d caused it. Once she was done laughing and he was done staring at her with feigned offence, she inched a little closer to him. “For that to be true, you would actually have to sleep.”

“I managed to sleep fine last night,” Stiles countered before pausing, his features softening. “How did you sleep?”

“Better than I have in months,” Lydia sighed, relieved once more that everything with the Ghost Riders was over. It really had been the best she’d slept since the whole issue with the Ghost Riders had started. She hadn’t woken up in the middle of the night hearing noises or trying to pull fragments and flashes of memories together. In her dreams she wasn’t chasing a person whose face she couldn’t remember. Last night had been calm and peaceful. She’d fallen asleep in the arms of the person she loved, with no supernatural threats looming over their heads. She wanted every night from this moment forwards to feel like that.

Stiles rolled onto his back and lifted his arm over his head, encouraging Lydia to come closer. She inched towards him and curled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder as he brought his arm down and wrapped it around her.

“I hear that,” he replied as Lydia got comfortable against him, contentedness flowing through her from the closeness of their bodies.

“Did you even sleep when you were,” she started to ask, lifting her head up so she could look at his face as she spoke. “Wherever it is that you were?”

“Not really,” he answered, his eyebrows raised in consideration. “It literally felt like I was only there a couple of days.” Lydia wondered exactly what had happened while he was in that train station. He’d explained some of it to her last night, like the stuff about Peter and finding the rift, but she wanted to know how that place had managed to make three months feel like nothing more than a couple of days. She wanted to know if he’d spent some time non responsive like everyone else in the train station had been.

“Well at least we don’t have to think about that ever again,” she said, despite the fact that she was thinking about it right now. She just wanted to move on from it, enjoy the fact that they were all safe and that everyone was back, that she had Stiles back.

“Yeah,” Stiles sighed, closing his eyes as Lydia nestled even closer against him. The weight of her body pressed into his side, the scent of her surrounding him, the warmth of her skin as she touched him, was an incredible comfort. When Stiles had woken up this morning the sight of Lydia lying next to him had made his heart skip as memories from the previous night flooded back to him. It had been a surreal and remarkable shift in reality, how he was free from that dimension and back with the people he loved. That right now he and Lydia had this moment together completely undisturbed.

“What time is it?” she sighed, the warmth of her breath tickling his neck. Stiles couldn’t see his alarm clock, so he shifted slightly to let Lydia know that he needed to sit up. She inched backwards, and he sat up and glanced over at the nightstand, his shoulder suddenly cold in the absence of Lydia pressed into it.

“Just after eight thirty,” he told her, settling back down against the pillow as Lydia settled back down against him.

“We’re not in any rush to be anywhere are we?” she asked, a dreamy contentedness to her voice that made his heart almost stop. She sounded so happy just to be there with him, and a part of him still hadn’t quite got used to the fact that his love was finally returned.

“Not that I can think of,” he answered her, searching his brain for whether they had any plans. “I mean, Scott said last night that he wants us all to meet at his place at some point today, but that won’t be for at least another couple of hours,” he explained, remembering what Scott had said to everyone last night at the school once they’d regrouped. “And its Saturday so we don’t need to-” he paused, screwing his face up in thought. “I’m right in thinking it’s Saturday, right? Scott wouldn’t just tell us all to drop by if it was a school day would he?”

“Yes, it’s Saturday,” Lydia replied, hints of laughter clinging to her voice.

“Phew,” Stiles responded. “So it’s not like we have school or anything.”

“Good,” Lydia said softly before sitting herself up. “Hey, I’m just going to nip to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

“Ok,” Stiles replied, watching her as she climbed out of bed and headed for the door, his eyes roving up her bare legs to the point where the hem of his t shirt stopped at the top of her thighs.

Once Lydia was out of the room, Stiles fell back against the pillow, throwing his arms up and resting them behind his head. He smiled as he thought of the future in front of him, where he was reunited with his friends and family, where he had infinite moments with Lydia to come. He’d never given up hope that they would find him, that they would free him from the Ghost Riders’ realm, but that voice inside him that told him to always expect the worst had planted seeds of fear that he would never see any of them again. A state of calm that he hadn’t felt in a very long time washed over him. He didn’t need to think about what could have happened, he was here, in his bed, the lingering warmth from the person he loved clinging to the sheets.

Lydia startled Stiles out of his thoughts when she came back into the room. His eyes were immediately fixed on her as she walked over to his bed, the way her hair spilled over her shoulder in waves, how she looked wearing his shirt. He could feel his body itch with anticipation for the moment she would be pressed against him again.

“So what do you want to do today?” he asked her once she’d got back into bed and rested her head on his shoulder again. “Other than going to Scott’s.”

“I don’t know,” she said quietly. “A part of me wishes we could just spend the whole day like this.”

“Yeah me too,” he agreed, finding himself wanting nothing more, but then he became distracted by the strong smell of mint that had suddenly drifted into his nostrils. “Hey, did you use my mouthwash?”

“Well I can’t exactly brush my teeth,” said Lydia defensively, inching away from him slightly so they could look each other in the eye. “The only things I have with me are the clothes I wore yesterday.” Stiles laughed.

“It’s not a problem,” he told her, shifting onto his side so they were directly parallel to each other before moving to cup her cheek, the beginnings of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “In fact, I’d say it’s the total opposite of a problem,” he continued, before closing the space between them and kissing her.

Lydia’s pulse jumped as soon as his lips touched hers, every cell in her body tingling as she returned the kiss with equal tenderness. She hadn’t realised just how much she’d been wanting to kiss him until now, wrapping her arm around his side and pulling him closer. The kiss didn’t last long, and Lydia could feel the ghost of Stiles’ lips on hers as he pulled away. Between the few inches separating them, her eyes found his, love and warmth radiating from them they moved over her face. He watched her bite her bottom lip, desire to kiss him again flowing through her.

“Feel free to use as much of my stuff as you need,” said Stiles after a few seconds had passed. Lydia closed her eyes as his hand moved from her cheek to her waist.

“Oh I will,” she replied. “But I was thinking that at some point we should go to mine so I can shower and change my clothes.”

“You could always shower here,” Stiles responded, running his hand along her waist.

“Yeah I know,” Lydia said, her nose wrinkling in thought. “But then I’d have to get back into dirty clothes. Plus I’m willing to bet there is not a single hair dryer in this house.” Stiles laughed. She knew she was right.

“Sure, we’ll go to your place,” he agreed, still laughing slightly. “When do you want to go?”

“Not yet,” she said, sighing as she inched closer to him. “I’d like to stay here for a little while longer.”

“Fine by me,” he said softly, smiling as she leaned in and kissed him.

They moved together, laying in a comfortable silence. Her hand cupped his cheek and his hand rested tentatively on her waist, her leg draped over his. They stayed like that for a while, no sound or movement except an occasional kiss, until a knock on the door broke through the peacefulness.

“Hey, can I come in?” the Sherriff’s voice called from the other side of the door.

“Yeah,” Stiles called back as the two of them inched apart, propping himself up on his elbows as Lydia moved to the space between the pillows. The door then opened, and the Sherriff walked in wearing full uniform.

“What’s up dad?” said Stiles.

“I was just coming in to let you kids know that I’m off to work,” the Sherriff replied.

“Ok,” Stiles responded, nodding slightly. “What time will you be back?”

“This evening probably,” he answered. “Which is why I was going to ask if you think you’ll be around for dinner?”

“Um,” Stiles started, glancing at Lydia. She nodded. “Yeah I should be.”

“Both of you?” the Sherriff asked knowingly.

“Probably,” Stiles answered.

“Cool,” he said. “I was thinking takeout. That ok with you guys?” Lydia and Stiles exchanged glances. They were both pleased with this idea.

“Yeah,” Stiles answered enthusiastically. The Sherriff nodded.

“Right,” he said, inching out of the door. “See you later.”

“Later dad,” Stiles called as the door began to close behind him.

“Bye,” Lydia added.

The silence that reclaimed the room once the Sherriff had gone seemed almost tangible. Neither of them seemed to move or talk until the sound of the front door closing echoed through the house.

“Looks like you’re spending the night here again,” said Stiles, sounding pleased as he shifted off of his elbows and settled down on his back. Lydia rolled onto her side, moving back towards him.

“It does,” she replied, an almost sultry tone to her voice as she smiled at him. He turned onto his side so the two of them were facing each other, and a sudden urge hit Lydia so fast that it sent a rush of heat through her body. The more she thought about it, the more her skin began to tingle, the more her heart started to race. Anticipation flooded through her and pooled in the pit of her stomach. She bit her lip as the words lingered in the back of her throat.

 “And I have an idea for something we can do right now,” she said breathily, slowly dragging the words out as her heart continued to hammer in her chest.

“Yeah,” Stiles replied. “What’s that?” Lydia didn’t tell him the answer, she simply glanced down at the space between them, raising her eyebrows and smiling. She saw the exact moment he realised what she was suggesting, his eyes widening more than she ever thought they could.

“You mean?” he asked hoarsely, his mouth not quite closing. She laughed, bringing her hand up to brush his cheek.

“Yeah,” she breathed, watching him blink at her. He looked at her like he’d forgotten how to breathe. His eyes were filled with such surprise and disbelief, and such love, that she felt it radiating from him into her skin.

“Are,” he stammered, his eyes never leaving her face. “Are you sure?” She nodded.

“We said everything we needed to say last night,” she said, running her hand down his arm. Everything that had happened between them, the months of longing for each other, him being taken and then getting him back, had been leading up to right now. They’d spent all of last night talking about how they felt so they knew exactly where they stood. There was nothing more to say. And after everything, the last thing she wanted to do was wait. She wanted this, wanted all of it. “We don’t need to wait anymore.”

She watched him blink once, his gaze falling to her lips before moving back up to her eyes. The space between them electrified with tension over who was going to close it first, and three seconds seemed to tick past in slow motion before he moved in to kiss her. As soon as his lips were on hers, something exploded inside her chest. He kissed her with more passion than she’d ever been kissed in her life, her legs wrapping around his waist as he moved on top of her. She gasped as his lips moved to her neck, as his hands moved along her thigh and up under her shirt, and soon she was pulling his shirt towards his head before yanking it off, running her hands down his back before her own shirt disappeared.

Time seemed to stop. Everything except the feeling of his hands and his lips on her body melted away. She couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, she could only feel. Nothing existed right now but the two of them. A moment of calm fell between them amidst the desperation, when there was nothing left to do but make the next move. His eyes softened as they looked at her, silently asking her one more time if this was what she wanted. She didn’t nod, instead she guided him down so he was on his back and then straddled his lap, kissing him softly as thoughts of anything but him floated away.


End file.
